Alomaic Oligarchy
The Alomaic Oligarchy is by far the largest unified nation in all of Vetana, ruled studiously by the eight powerful Axa Oligarchs. What once began as an Axa nation-state expanded through war and diplomacy to encompass nearly all of northern Vetana. While many empires rose in the past, and fell due to cultural differences, the Alomaic Oligarchy is united through its beliefs in Alomai, the worship of the figure Aloma. True to its name, the Axa Oligarchs are hereditary leaders of different slices of the Oligarchy - eight Oligarchs for eight domains of the Oligarchy. Government The Alomaic Oligarchy is ruled by eight Oligarchs. The position of Oligarch is a hereditary one, with the eldest child of an Oligarch inheriting the position after the aforementioned Oligarch's passing. The Oligarchs convene biannually to meet in the capital of the nation, Fengokáshe, in order to conduct religious ceremonies and vote on important issues that will affect the Alomaic Oligarchy as a whole. Each Oligarch rules monarchically over a subsection of the nation. If a large enough amount of territory is acquired, the Alomaic Pact demands that a new oligarchy be created, and that a high-ranking noble be elevated to the position of Oligarch - so that no one Elejanh would ever possess too much power. Alomós The first-established Oligarchy on Vetana, and one of the original two nations of the Alomaic Oligarchy, Alomós serves as what is essentially the cultural capital of the nation. Completely surrounded by its borders is the capital of the nation, as well. Alomós is ruled by Qirryn, who herself rules from its capital city, Fisith. The majority of the population of Alomós is Axa, with most other residents being pilgrims en route to holy destinations of Alomai. Indeed, much of the culture of Alomós revolves around Alomai. Alunak A land on the fringes of the known world, Alunak is the least populous of all the oligarchies. Indeed, a mountainous, dry, hostile land is not homely at all. Most of the Elejanh who live in Alunak are Uhsta and Salulee, who live off livestock imports from the other Oligarchies - essentially, Alunak is a haven for most non-Axa across the nation. Of course, though, Alunak is still ruled by an Axa. Essil of the city of Sarjin rules Alunak with his tolerant - but firm - leadership. Ateu The second most recently-established Oligarchy, Ateu is a peculiar establishment, jutting out rather awkwardly into the dangerous Ashgrasses, where Kakako raiders and, worst of all, Auestal Nomads, are a common problem. Especially with little natural barriers, Ateu is functionally disallowed a large population as well as large cities, at least outside of the single major river connecting it to the Eriqi Gulf and Lake Ateu, from which the Oligarchy gets its name. Though Ateu is shaped as a large blob, Alomaic control over the area is extremely limited beyond the valuable waterways. Ateu is loosely ruled by Irlan, in her capital city of Ateu-Viata. Eriqien The smallest of the Oligarchies, Eriqien is nonetheless one of the richest. Populated primarily by Axa, Eriqien is a maritime nation - perhaps the only such nation in all of Vetana. Yet the Axa Oligarchs heavily regulate sea traffic to the Eriqi Gulf, from whic Eriqien gets its name. No sailor would ever sail beyond Vetana under their watch. Eriqien is ruled by Fosi, in her capital city of Ienka. Fasola One of the original two nations of the Alomaic Oligarchy, Fasola is the largest of the Oligarchies, though it is also the quietest. Being on the border of the nation, Fasola constantly combats those who live in the Savagelands to the south - even if they, too, follow Alomai beliefs. Fasola is ruled by Geret, in its capital city of Somé. Screeik The newest-established Oligarchy, Screeik is a mountainous region composed of the conquered lands of many a Scree tribe. Screeik is functionally in rebellion as of now, but the Screes' beliefs in Alomai are sure to help settle the situation. The capital of Screeik is Ik, though after the assassination of the last Oligarch and the disappearance of his family, the other Oligarchs have yet to appoint a new noble. Screeik is temporarily governed by Talla, of Weher. Weher As an Oligarchy, Weher is about as average as can be. The third most recently-established entity in the Alomaic Oligarchy, Weher enjoys a termperate climate with thick, habitable forests - especially for Axa citizens. Weher also experiences high populations of Pikpiko, Pikee, Salulee, and Uhsta, at least relative to the rest of the Alomaic Oligarchy. Yet this is a consequence of its recent acquisition - it is of no cause for worry to the Oligarchs. Weher is ruled by Talla, from its capital city of Kheratua - once the capital of an independent Uhsta nation, also named Weher.